


У нее есть гидра

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Other, драма, ксенофилия, полиамория
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Иногда Дагон скрывалась в глубине и не показывалась целый день (и тогда на море был шторм), а потом вместе с Гидрой получала похвалу Всевышней: столько красивых рыб и невиданных морских существ они выдумывали вдвоём. Михаил тосковала — ей хотелось иногда, чтобы Всевышняя Гидру и вовсе не создавала
Relationships: Dagon/Michael (Good Omens), Michael/OFC
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: драбблы R - NC-21





	У нее есть гидра

Среди ангелов были иные. Древние. Михаил чувствовала и боялась их: даже дружеские прикосновения обжигали холодом, хотелось убежать и спрятаться в материнских объятьях Всевышней. Таким был Хастур, такой была Гидра, что жила глубоко на дне моря.

Такой была и Дагон. Михаил часто ловила на себе взгляд её глаз — бесцветных, чуть навыкате, и от этого как будто вечно удивленных. Её кожа, покрытая мелкой перламутровой чешуей, сияла в солнечном свете, и казалось, будто сама Дагон отлита из серебра. Михаил любовалась ею издали, скрывшись за огромным валуном на берегу моря. Дагон заходила в воду и с наслаждением ложилась на спину, раскинув руки, волны качали её, будто в колыбели. А потом она выходила на берег, промокшие белые одежды льнули к телу, и внизу живота у Михаил от этого зрелища становилось горячо и сладко тянуло.

Иногда Дагон скрывалась в глубине и не показывалась целый день (и тогда на море был шторм), а потом вместе с Гидрой получала похвалу Всевышней: столько красивых рыб и невиданных морских существ они выдумывали вдвоём. Михаил тосковала — ей хотелось иногда, чтобы Всевышняя Гидру и вовсе не создавала. Но одной досталась Дагон и бесконечная красота подводных коралловых рифов, а другой — одиночество в небесах.

После дня, проведённого с Гидрой, наступала ночь, а с нею — штиль. Дагон сидела на берегу после купания, подперев подбородок серебристой рукой, и смотрела на других ангелов, беззаботно парящих в небесах. Крылья её были маленькие и кожистые, летать на таких по воздуху невозможно. Михаил хотелось подойти ближе и погладить их. Без перьев они казались ей беззащитными.

— Если бы ты могла улететь далеко, куда бы отправилась? — спросила однажды Михаил, выбравшись из своего укрытия и подойдя ближе. 

Вблизи Дагон показалась ей не такой красивой, но уже больше не пугала, как другие Древние. Мокрые одежды на ней почти ничего не скрывали, и Михаил вдруг почувствовала, что привычный жар между бёдер усилился, а жажда потрогать крыло Дагон стала совсем невыносимой.

Она протянула руку и коснулась его. Кожа была жесткой, шершавой, холодной. Дагон вздрогнула.

— Если… Я бы полетела туда, к звездам, — ответила она наконец. — Но мне проще доплыть.

Михаил прижалась к спине Дагон, крепко обняла, расправила крылья и взлетела. Ветер бил в лицо, полная луна отражалась в тёмной воде, а Михаил жадно вдыхала запах волос Дагон — то йодистый, тяжёлый, то отдающий свежестью морских брызг — и не могла надышаться, ощущая приятную прохладу доверчиво прижавшегося к ней тела. Дагон раскинула руки и смеялась от счастья.

— Летим туда, — сказала она Михаил, когда они приблизились к небольшому острову.

Михаил осторожно опустила свою драгоценную ношу на песок. Она нехотя освободила Дагон и хотела уже отстраниться, но та, развернувшись, вдруг порывисто обняла Михаил и поцеловала ее.

Михаил застыла. Ей стало так жарко, что прохлада влажной сорочки Дагон казалась нужнее воздуха, солнечного света и любви Всевышней. Она, будто безумная, водила руками по ткани, гладила сквозь нее маленькие острые соски, скользя пальцами ниже и ниже. Дагон, глухо простонав, скинула с себя мокрую одежду, приподняла короткую тунику Михаил, сняла и бросила на песок, а затем опустилась на колени.

Прохладная ладонь погладила лобок, переместилась ниже, развела половые губы. Дагон приникла ртом к клитору, обвела его языком. А затем осторожно проникла внутрь Михаиб сначала одним шершавым пальцем, затем к нему добавились второй, третий...  
Дагон принялась резко, немного грубо двигать ими, то вынимая полностью, то погружаясь глубоко, до самых костяшек.

Михаил вскрикнула, распахнула крылья — ноги затряслись, отказывались держать её, внутри стало совсем горячо и ужасно мокро. Она оперлась на плечи Дагон, обессилев. Та подхватила Михаил под ягодицы, осторожно опустила ее на разбросанное тряпье, устроилась сверху. Дагон больно потерлась шершавой промежностью о колено Михаил и, оскалив острые зубы, рвано выдохнула. Михаил вскрикнула: что-то острое царапнуло кожу её бедра, и она приподнялась было, чтобы рассмотреть Дагон ближе. Но тут на берегу, почти над самым ухом, резко гаркнула чайка, ледяная волна накрыла их с головой и отхлынула, будто отступив.

Они лежали, тяжело дыша и отплевываясь. Михаил потянулась к Дагон с поцелуем, дотронулась до чешуи внизу ее живота, скользнула ниже, но та, увернувшись, отвела руку.

— Не сегодня, — хрипло проговорила она с явным сожалением. А затем поднялась на ноги, накинула на себя перепачканную песком одежду и с разбегу бросилась в море.

Михаил долго вглядывалась ей вслед — почти до самого рассвета. Когда выглянуло солнце и высохли крылья, она поднялась в воздух и полетела домой. По щекам текли солёные слезы. Море было таким спокойным, что эта тишина вокруг казалась зловещей.

Дагон больше не появлялась на берегу. Михаил приходила туда каждый день, но на мокром песке не было ни следа. Она долго не решалась вернуться на остров, но однажды беспокойство пересилило. И она полетела.

Море внизу снова штормило, а волны разевали страшные зубастые пасти, полные всклокоченной пены. Михаил приблизилась к острову и в ужасе замерла: Дагон, её Дагон, которой она дарила звезды, которая обнимала её с такой отчаянной нежностью, лежала, лениво распластавшись на песке. Между её ног торчал длинный бледно-зелёный отросток, на который, хрипло и с присвистом выдыхая, насаживалась Гидра. Глаза Дагон были закрыты, она до крови прикусывала язык мелкими острыми зубами, Гидра хватала мясистыми рыбьими губами воздух… Михаил хотела отвести взгляд, но не могла.

Лишь только когда Дагон вытащила свой отросток, набросила на себя одежду и, взяв Гидру за руку, скрылась в пучине, Михаил очнулась. Она полетела на небеса, поклявшись до конца времен не возвращаться на проклятый остров.

Дома её встретила Всевышняя, державшая в руках сияющие латы и копье. Михаил приняла благословение божье и заковала в стальные латы свое тело. Но сердце её, покрытое бронёй, жило надеждой.

Шесть тысяч лет спустя, когда настанет конец всего сущего, они с Дагон обязательно встретятся.


End file.
